Love can be a great weapon
by DarkPrincessKagome
Summary: Kikiyos back for Inuyasha for good. Can Kagome beat a preistess in a contest for Inuyasha? please red and reveiw


Hi, I'm demongirl852.  
  
I'm a new writer at fanfiction.net. I hope you like my fics!  
  
I'm 18 and love to read and draw anime. I know Darien85 and he Said this would be fun. Feel free to tell me what you think, but please No flames. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
I will let you know if I make up a new character. Rating: PG-13 for language and graphic images  
  
Claws Itching To Scratch  
  
Inuyasha dodged a deadly blow from a heartless demon.  
  
"Your heart is mine and your bones are dust half-breed." Snarled the huge demon.  
  
But Inuyasha just smirked. "Bring it on slime breath!"  
  
As the demon raced to slice Inuyasha in half, a huge boomerang hit the demon on the side of the head. The beast turned violently to see Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo. "Ah, a demon slayer. I'll have you for dessert." He bared his blood soaked fangs. Kelala stepped in front of Sango, growling.  
  
Then suddenly tiny demons appeared along with large insects.  
  
"Dammit! Naraku's poisonous insects! I won't be able to use my wind tunnel." Miroku stepped back.  
  
'Damn, why are there so many? Naraku is becoming more powerful. I gotta put an end to this.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He then unsheathed Tetsuiga and ran towered the beast. A rush of two winds began to form: a white one around Inuyasha and a dark purple one around the demon.  
  
'The wind scar!'  
  
The two winds met and a bright light emerged.  
  
"Tetsuiga!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Inuyasha sliced through the wind scar, the earth moved, dirt flew, and the monster screamed in terror and was no more. Now it was time for the insects.  
  
"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha's claws ripped through the bugs like paper. Then there was silence. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome ran to his side.  
  
"Humph...yeah can't say the same for that demon."  
  
They walked to an inn, where Miroku gave his whole speech of a 'Dark cloud', and of course they got to stay there free of charge. While Miroku preformed a fake exorcism, Sango was getting water, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha was a demon. Well, half demon and longed to become a full fledged demon by using the sacred Shikon Otama, or Jewel of Four Souls. His life was sad...he lost his mom when he was just a child and his dad died a little while after Inuyasha was born. He always covered up how he really felt; he believed if he showed emotion, he would lose someone he loved again. Sago returned with food and water (and a little sake for later), and Miroku returned from the fake exorcism.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she saw him thinking about something.  
  
"What?" "Are you ok? You seem sad." Kagome whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine" Inuyasha replied in his famous sarcastic tone. He stood up, and then stopped, his eyes wide in horror. In front of him was Kikiyo, a dead priestess who died with a seething hatred for Inuyasha because Naraku took the Shape of Inuyasha. He made it seem that they had betrayed each other. Though his heart beat for Kikiyo, Naraku allowed demons to Take over his body.  
  
Kikiyo moved slowly toward Inuyasha. "Kik...Kik...Kikiyo??" Inuyasha's voice quivered.  
  
Kikiyo stopped, her eyes cold with anger.  
  
Ok everyone, that's it for my first chapter! Review it please! Tell me how I did! Well, gotta go! Bye everyone!  
  
Hi ya all here is chapter two. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: like I said I don't own Inuyasha I will let ya know if I make one up.  
  
Blood of lost Innocence  
  
There was a dead silence. Inuyasha's blood ran cold; he looked at Kagome, then Kikiyo again.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you look at me like that? It's been a while and you don't even say hello." Kikiyo smirked a little.  
  
"Kikiyo, I know you think Inuyasha hates you, but....." Kagome started to say before Kikiyo Interrupted.  
  
"I know that. That's not why I'm here. I'm here for Inuyasha so he and I can be together again. Happy as we once were." Kikiyo said in a voice of some emotion.  
  
Inuyasha's face was hot and he looked at Kagome. Kagome's face was as red as a tomato and she could not look Inuyasha in the eye.  
  
"Look Kikiyo, I can't die and go to hell with you; it's not my time yet." Inuyasha said in a sad voice.  
  
Kikiyo walked up to Inuyasha and kissed his neck seductively and rubbed his chest gently. Inuyasha let out a nervous moan. Kagome became furious and stomped towards Kikiyo.  
  
"Look Kikiyo, Inuyasha cares about you, but he has moved on. You should move on too. Leave us alone; you hurt Inuyasha when you do this. Please." Kagome was huffing from straining her voice, and then realized what she said and how she said it.  
  
"Wow Kagome; that was sweet. You really care about Inuyasha." It was Miroku and Sango, next to the door. Kagome was blushing really bad and knew her feelings were showing. At the moment for some reason or other she didn't care. She turned to Inuyasha and Kikiyo and said, "Ok I care about Inuyasha he means a lot to me and if you want him you have to go through me, and let me tell you it won't be easy." With that said Kagome waited for a response. Inuyasha looked surprised and yet glad but for once in his life he was speechless. "Very well if it's a battle you want then fine. But let's make a little deal shall we? Who ever loses has to leave him forever and can never return. So do we have a deal?" Kikiyo said in an evil voice she thought would scare Kagome. But what Kagome said came as a shock to Kikiyo and a little bit to Inuyasha. "Fine Kikiyo, but neither of us can bribe or persuade Inuyasha in any way or that person automatically loses. Deal?" asked Kagome.  
  
"As you wish. Fine." With that Kikiyo kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and was carried off by her soul collectors and was gone. Kagome was pleased with herself and went outside to make a fire to keep them warm.  
  
Well that's it for ch2 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and as always enjoy and like I said I'm knew at this so tell what you think. See ya. 


End file.
